


Разовая акция

by ByzIna



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzIna/pseuds/ByzIna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все бывает в этой жизни. Тoлько некоторые вещи больше не повторятся. Это разовые акции.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разовая акция

Ночь. Бар. Музыка. Алкоголь и услужливый бармен. Это составляющие джентльменского набора при расставании с очередной "любовью всей жизни". Так бывает. Со мной так точно, и это даже не в первый раз.  
Только подсевший рядом неожиданный и молчаливый собутыльник в новинку. А так все по накатанной дорожке. Дрянной коньяк и несколько шотов, коктейль с эротическим названием и банальная водка.  
И совсем скоро неожиданный собутыльник, словно по волшебству превращается в заботливую Мери Поппинс. Только версия у нее 2.0. Так как «она» вовремя подливает алкоголь, вовремя подносит сигарету, даже сочувствует вовремя. Своевременная скорая помощь, мать ее. Только Мери за лето сильно изменилась. Теперь ее рост ровно метр девяносто, трехдневная щетина и пахнет от нее Армани.

И тут мои мысли кончились. Совсем-совсем. Зато началось понимание, что меня просто нагло снимают. Как самку. Другого слова просто не подобрать. Этот самец, подавляя меня своей волей, каждым движением заявлял на меня права. Так, словно я не сопротивлялся и не протестовал. Так, словно его право обладать моими телом и душой неоспоримо.

Как мы оказались в номере отеля я не заметил. Совершенно прошло мимо меня и то, как мы оказались совершенно обнаженные. Не голые, а именно обнаженные. И в Его глазах было столько темной и всепоглощающей похоти, острого словно кайенский перец желания, что мне стало абсолютно все равно, что Он мужчина, и что каких-то четыре часа назад я расстался со своей девушкой, которой хотел сделать предложение в виде себя в комплекте к сердцу и руке. 

Кроме его, несомненно, железной воли теперь к кровати меня придавливало и его тело. Основательно тяжелое тело. Накаченное и гладкое, как у пловца тело.  
И, к моему изумлению, его тяжесть и температура всколыхнули из глубины что-то совсем стыдное, и порочное. От чего в животе все поджалось в болезненной судороге, а ноги словно окунули в кипяток. И захотелось подставиться под это горячее тело. Захотелось отдаться более сильному самцу. Просто банально отдаться. Лишь бы чувствовать его силу. Его жажду, и понимать, что в момент этой свой стыдной слабости я могу быть хозяином ситуации.  
Это именно я буду решать, кем он будет насильником или любовником. Будет ли он силой пусть и без видимого сопротивления брать недозволенное или будет огребать от меня все то, что только я смогу отдать.   
Это сладкое мгновение, когда я в своей слабости стаю центром вселенной ее точкой притяжение. Всесильный и беспомощный одновременно.  
Стоны против моей воли срываются с губ в такт его чуть-грубоватым движениям. Когда руки все сильнее сжимают кожу на бедрах-боках-шее. Это темное и запретное чувство. На грани приличия. Не смотря на то, что даже простой секс между мужчин грязный и вне приличий. Между нами «Это» становится еще более порочным и грязным.   
В этих отношениях, на одну ночь, нет места всем этим сюси-пуси. Я даже не помню было ли место прелюдии. Предварительные ласки или что то такое, о чем любят потрещать девчонки. Зато здесь есть желание. Дикое первобытное, оно выбивает дух, и тело что горит от этого желания от близости чужого тела сходит с ума, реагируя на происходящее то ли болью, то ли удовольствием. Оно то подается навстречу, то пытается увернуться от прикосновений. В эти секунды я готов поверить в бога, в инопланетный разум и даже в макаронного монстра. Да я готов одеть дуршлаг на голову, потому что отныне я знаю, что голова и тело все-таки могут жить отдельно.

И все то, что ощущает тело совсем не идет в сравнении с тем, что творится в моей голове.  
А голова, в которой все еще ни одной мысли вытаскивает из подсознания темные и дремучие инстинкты. Толи прогнуться под более сильного самца то ли укусами и ударами отвоевать свое право быть лидером и от этого стает так сладко подставляться под его горячие руки. Под сухие и немного обветренные губы (ведь он же брутальный мачо, такие не используют гигиеническую помаду) и ощущать жжение на шее и плечах от "легкой" трехдневной небритости.

И когда я ощущаю его оргазм (совсем не так, как это описано в сладких девчачьих романчиках), я срываюсь следом. И перед моими глазами рождается новая вселенная, где все начинается из взрыва сверхновой. И где-то на периферии сознания я понимаю, что внимательное тело все еще "ловит" отголоски чужого удовольствия. И в этом есть что-то запредельное. В чужом загнанном дыхании, что чуть прохладными каплями оседает на горячих плечах. В судорожно сжатых на боках пальцах и в смутном чувстве удовлетворения от того, что этот представитель альфа самцов выбрал именно меня. И что я абсолютно ничем не примечательный самый обычный человек разделил с ним удовольствие. Одно на двоих. Запредельные ощущения.  
А дальше темнота. 

Сегодня, когда мой внутренний мир потерпел такие кардинальные изменения, сознанию потребовалось срочное аварийное отключение и дальнейшая перезагрузка жизненных ценностей.  
А утром я проснулся один. Как ни странно, меня это совсем не огорчило, пришло только сожаление о том, что я так и не узнал имени своего самца, точно первого и скорее всего, единственного. Но особенного, эта ночь показала мне каким бывает взаимное удовольствие. Жалеть не о чем, и так даже лучше никаких претензий, все круто.

Осталось только повторять себе это почаще.  
И только одинокий листок на дешевой бумаге, что лежит в каждой гостинице легким летящим почерком написано:  
«И все-таки, сделай ей предложение»


End file.
